


Broken Hearted Lovers 3

by orphan_account



Series: Broken Hearted Lovers [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Forgivness, Friendship, Hate, Hurt, Jealousy, Love, Wedding, cheating?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Mark and Terri's wedding draws closer, it seems like love is in the air. That is till one of your co stars ends up on your door step looking for a place to stay as his Marriage is on the Rocks. Causing you and Misha to choose sides and putting yet another riff in your own relationship. Can the two of you put your differences aside and help your friend save his own marriage or will this show a side of your spouse that you can't over look.





	1. Diner and A Show?

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Broken Hearted lovers, or Broken hearted Lovers 2 you may want to do that, before reading #3 that way you are all caught up. I hope you all enjoy this one a much as you have the other 2 :)

The next few days seemed to fly by and the next thing you knew it was Wednesday evening, the night before you were to head for N.Y.

Misha opens your car door for you and helps you out of the car. He hands the keys to his Prius to the Valet.

"Not a scratch." he warns. You roll your eyes and stifle a grin.

"Yes sir." the young man says. Misha hurries to open the door of the restaurant and places a hand on the middle of your back as you pass by.

"Why do you insist on acting all big and bad around the Valet? You know your no where as aggressive as you make out." you tease.

"Shh. You'll ruin my reputation." he whispers. You can't help but laugh. 

"Hey, Collins table for two." he tells the hostess. She looks down at the list infront of her and then smiles at you.

"Of course, this way." She says, 

"How did you even get a last minute reservation for here?" You ask.

"I know people." he says. You look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok I lucked out and they had a cancellation." he admits as you stop at a near by table. You take your seat and the waitress hands you a menu.

"Your server will be with you shortly." she says. 

"Thank you." you both say. 

" you look Amazing tonight." Misha tells you. You are wearing a simple low cut form fitting black dress, with a pearl choker and black heels.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." you say. A man in a black suit approached your table.

"Hello, My name is Marcus, I will be your server tonight. May I start you off with drinks?" he asks.

"Yes Marcus, we will have a bottle of your best wine please." Misha orders. 

"Coming right up."Marcus says, When he was gone you looked into Misha's Blue eyes.

"Mr Collins, are you planning on getting me drunk?" You tease.

"The Thought did cross my mind." he says taking your hand into his, and starring into your ( y/ec) eyes.

"I am so going to miss you." He says. 

"At least someone in the house will." you mutter. Marcus brings you a bottle of red wine. He pours a small bit into the wine glass for Misha to try. He sips and gives a nod. The rest of the wine is poured.

"Do you know what you would like to order?" The waiter asks.

"I'll have the eggplant special." Misha orders. 

"And I'll have ( your fav fancy meal)" you reply. 

"Very good." he says taking the menus with him as he leaves.

"Now what was that comment about Someone not missing you? I can gurantee were all going to miss you." he insists.

"Even Destiny?" you asks 

"Our daughter, is going to miss you almost as much as I will." he says kissing your hand. 

"Well at least you'll have Jared to keep you company." you say smugly. 

Oh yea." he says smiling.

"You know, I can't believe he did that." you say as Marcus sets a basket of bread on your table. You smile as he leaves.

"He didn't do anything, not really." Misha says.

"Are you kidding me? He took that girl back to his hotel room.... He's intentions was to get lucky." You say. 

"No, he told us, he was drunk, he's judgement was clearly impaired." Misha says. You look at him shocked that he would even say such a thing.

"SO if he had actually done something with her, it would have been ok because he was intoxicated?" you ask.

"No, of course not, But you know how people are when they have been drinking.... Judgement is not in most peoples vocabulary when alcohol is involved." Misha says.

"It doesn't matter, using the alcohol as excuse is wrong." you say.

"Yes, I just mean that if he hadn't been drinking, he wouldn't have even thought about taking it that far." Misha says.

"How far is to far Misha?" you ask your brows pushed up together.

"Why are we arguing?" he asks softening his words.

"I'm not arguing." you reply.

"Could have fooled me." Misha says.

"I'm sorry... I just... If he could do that to Gen, Who's to say you......" you let your words drift. Misha looks at you wide eyed.

"Are you worried about me doing...... Y/n... I would never you have to know that." he says.

"Yeah , I know. Just forget it." you mutter wanting to change the subject.

" Hey is that Mark and Terri?" Misha says. You turn to see the couple three tables over. 

"Yeah I believe it is." you say smiling. Suddenly Mark was down on one knee in front of Terri and your heart skipped a beat with excitement. 

"Holy Crap, I think he's proposing." Misha says as you and everyone else watch mesmerized. You can't hear what is being said but you can see tears forming in Terr's eyes. You watch as She nods and Mark slips the ring on her finger. Everyone around begins to applause, you and Misha being the loudest of them. 

"Should we say something?" you ask Misha tearing up yourself.

"Let's let them have their moment. We can tell them later we saw the whole thing." Misha says as your food is brought. 

"I am going to miss you Misha, So much." You say 

"I'm going to miss you too... What time do you leave tomorrow?" he asks.

"I already told you three times. My flight leaves at 6pm. I will have a small layover at O'Hara in Chicago before going on to N.Y." you say with a chuckle.

"That's right. Well we will all be there to see you off." he says smiling.

"I hope so." you tease. He smiles and kisses your hand again.

"But tonight, you are mine, and only mine Mrs Collins." he says. 

"I like that. " you say smiling, as the two of you enjoy your romantic meal.


	2. House Guest

You walk into the house and are greeted by the smell of Misha making Chinese. You follow your nose toward the kitchen and stop when you hear voices.

"Thank you Misha, you don't know how much I appreciate you letting me stay here for a few days." Jared said.

'Of Course, I'm surprised you didn't go to Jensen's though." Misha said.

"I was going to but Danielle said no." Jared said with a sigh,

"Yeah, we'll we still haven't heard from y/n yet." Misha says.

'About what? Hey Jared." you say entering the room.

"Hey y/n.." Jared said giving you a small sad smile.

" Hey hone, how was your day?" Misha asks giving you a small peck.

"Tiring. I swear Channel 16 was more interested in Supernatural than my book." You moan. 

"Really? That's stupid." Misha says. "Did I tell you y/n is going to be on the Today show this weekend Jared?" 

" Yeah, I think you mentioned it a hundred time or more." Jared teased.

"You talking about me?" you asked Misha grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"More like bragging on you. Congratulations y/n." Jared says.

'Thanks. Now don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here Jare?" You ask

"Gen and I had a fight, She kind of told me to get out." Jared says running his fingers through his long main.

"What kind of fight?" You ask.

"You might as wel tell her man." Misha says.

'Ok. The last Con... When we were in Vegas.. Do you remember that tall blonde from the photo shoot?" He asks.

"Princess Barbie? The one that was all over you like flies on shit?" You say raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah,, well I ran into her again later that night, at the after party... I had, had a lot to drink and......." He let his voice trail 

"Jared you didn't?" you ask shocked.

"NO I DIDN"T, I SWEAR!" Jared insists.

" But?????" you say.

"But, I almost." he admits embarrassed.

"Almost? What do you mean almost? How far did you get?" you ask angrily.

'We got back to my hotel room." he says not looking at you.

"JARED!" you scold.

"God I know y/n... I Couldn't though.. I realized I was really drunk, and I told her she had to go, before We....." he stumbled over his words.

"How Gen find out?" you ask.

" the woman.... Jenna I think... She was really mad and somehow she got Gen's information and sent her a picture of us from the party." He says. 

"God Jared.... How could you? Gen loves you more then anything and you destroy her trust like that?" You say angrily.

"I know, I know... I apologized over and over again, but she went on about how I don't truly love her, how I'm the worlds worst husband, she said she needed me gone, so she could think. I could really use a place to stay till she decides." he looks at you with those big begging puppy dog eyes. 

" I take it Danielle said no. Other wise you'd be at Jensen's right now." you say with a sigh.

"Yeah. She's on Gens side." Jared says.

"Well FYI so am I.... But you need a place to stay, and I'll be gone so I won't have to look at you, so you can stay for a while." you agree. 

"Thanks y/n... You won't even know I'm here promise." he says. 

" Doubt." You laugh. Terri and the kids walk in..

"Uncle Jared!" Destiny says running to hug him.

"Hey girl how are you doing?" he asks.

"Good. I got 1st in our class spelling Bee today!" she announced.

"Honey that's awesome.." you tell her.

"Like you care." she snarls at you.

"Excuse me?" you say annoyed. 

"Destiny, you apologize right now!" Misha orders.

"Why?" She snaps.

"Because YOU DO NOT TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT.." Misha growls trying not to yell.

"No, not till she says she's going to be at your party AND my recital!" she says crossing her arms.

"What is with you? This is more than some stupid party, so out with it!" You snap raising your voice.

'Oh.... So now Daddy's party is stupid?" She says 

"You know very well what I mean." you say.

"You don't care about Daddy, or any of us. I hate you!" She says.

"Go to your room now..." you order.

"No!" she says defining you. Misha steps past you 

"Destiny Grace Collins, You go to your room right now, and do not even think about coming out for anything!" Misha demands.

"Look What you DID!" she yells as she stomps to her room.

"I love you mommy." Grant says hugging you. 

"Thanks bug, I love you too." You say smiling.

"Wow, what was that all about?" Jared asks.

"Hell if I know. Was she in a bad mood when you picked her up?" You ask Terri 

"No, she was perfectly fine till she got here" Terri says. " Want me to talk to her?" 

"No, let sit her sit up there for a while and think about what she did." Misha said.

"I'm gonna go get changed." you mutter. You head up stairs and pass by Destiny's closed door, you think about having a talk with her but decide against it and go get changed. 

When you make your way back down the stairs you feel a sharp pain in your side and stop bending over slightly. It passes quickly and you decide it is just stress, taking a deep breath you go to join your family for dinner. 

 

Misha took Destiny a plate demanding she eat her supper in her room tonight. It was odd not seeing her smiling face at the table but you know that Misha is right, she just can't keep being allowed to act up like she is. Terri had a date with Mark, so it was just you Misha , Grant and Jared sitting around the table. But it was a quiet meal, with the exception of Grant babbling on about his day at school. As you cleaned up the table Misha came in handing you some papers. 

" These just came in for you, from the fax." he says. You wipe your hands and take them.

"Oh this is my flight and hotel information." you say smiling.

"You know I was thinking, maybe I could cancel the party, and we could make a weekend of it." he says wrapping his arms around you.

"I'd love that, but your folks and sister and her family are coming Misha, You haven't seen them in so long, I'd hate for you to miss them." you say. He sighs.

"Yeah, I know. Your right." he says. 

"Of course I am." you say. 

"well with Jared here, we have a babysitter. Wanna go to a movie?" he asks.

"Really? A Movie Movie? Not a cartoon movie?" you ask hopeful Misha laughs.

"Sure what ever you want." he says, 

"Let's go." you say smiling


	3. Leaving On A Jet Plane.

You stand at gate 25 as the other passengers board the plane around you.

y/n we really need to go." Tosha says impatiently. 

"I am going to miss you..." You say sadly looking into Misha's eyes. 

"Ditto." he says trying to smile.

"Mommy will you bring me back something?" Grant asks.

"I am going to bring you back alot of somethings." you say scooping him up in a hug. He wraps his little arms around you and hugs you tight. 

"Y/n... you are not going off to war for God's sake you will be home Sunday night." Tosha says.

"Which is Good because Rob needs y/cn in the next episode." Jared teases. 

" Ughh, I have to work with you again?" You moan. Jared smiles with his large dimples as he takes Grant from you.

"Des you want me to bring you back something?" You ask your daughter.

"Don't bother." She growls. You pull her to you and force a hug.

"I love you." you say.

"What ever." she says but your pretty sure you see a small smile from her.

"When you get back, Were going to start on my wedding plans." Terri says.

"You know it." You say. 

" We really have to go!!!!" Tosha says.

"Ok, Yeah I'm coming." You say taking Misha's hands in yours. You can hear Tosha sigh.

"Call me when you get to Chicago." Misha says.

"Of course." you say 

"And when you get to N.Y. And every minute you are gone." he says.

"Every minute?" You say smiling.

"Well ok, Every two minutes." he replied.

"That sounds better." you laugh. There is a sharp pain in your side and you wince. 

"You ok?" Misha asks.

"Yeah I'm good, growing pains you say with a wink." 

"Final boarding call for gate 25." someone calls over the loud speaker.

"Y/N!!!" Tosha says.

"Ok, ok, Coming." YOu say grabbing your bag.

"Hey."Misha says stopping you. You look at him confused for a moment.

"I love you Mrs Collins, your gonna do great." he says.

"I love you too Mr Collins." you say as your lips press against his. You pull away and follow Tosha, You pause a moment and look back at your family and wave. They all wave back, and Misha gives you a wink. Then you are on the plane and heading toward Chicago.

Misha.

We watch as she boarded the plane. I hated to see her go off on her own, but like Tosha pointed out she wasn't going off to war, and would be back Sunday. But at the Same time I had a weird feeling. A Feeling of dread. I thought about telling her not to go, but instead I just Told her I loved her, gave her a wink and watched her walk away. We watched the Plane take off and then she was gone, really gone.

"Who's hungry?" I ask 

"Dad we already ate." Destiny pointed out.

"Oh. yeah." I say with a chuckle.

"She's gonna be fine Misha." Terry says. Patting my back. Her Jared and Grant headed toward the exit leaving me to stare out the large window.

"I know, I just...." I start.

"You have a funny feeling too dad?" Destiny asks.

"What?" I ask her confused. She gave me a shrug.

"The night before mom told us she was leaving I had a dream, IT was weird... Mom left, but she didn't come back. We waited and waited but she just didn't come back." Destiny tells me.

"Des, is that why you've been acting so....." I say searching my words.

"Bratty?" She finished. " Yeah, I thought if I acted mad about her gong she wouldn't go." She says sadly.

"Destiny. You should have told us." I say 

"I know, but it wouldn't have made a difference, she still would have went. You know she doesn't believe in dreams telling us the future." My daughter tells me sadly. 

"Mom is gonna be fine, you'll see. She's right a dream is just a movie playing in your mind. And the fact that you had that dream the night before she found she was going to N.Y was nothing but a coincidence. I mean in your dream was she going to N.Y?" I ask trying to calm her. Terri, Jared, and Grant were up a head of us but I could still see them as they hopped onto the escalator. 

"Well no, but." she says.

"Now if she was going to N.Y in your dream then I'd be asking you to pick the lotto numbers for me." I say, drapping my arm over her shoulder. She looks at me and laughs. 

" I treated mom really crappy." she says sadly.

"Well she's gonna call when she gets to Chicago., you can tell her the truth then. K?" I say. 

"Ok. Hey how about some Ice cream?" Destiny asks. 

"You read my mind. Maybe you are psychic." I tease as we hurry to catch up to the others.


	4. NY

Standing off to the side waiting for Hoda and Kathy Lee to introduce you was the worst. You were so nervous that your stomach was queasy. 

"Ok y/n." The young director said to you, as the makeup guy gave you a quick touch up. "I'm sure this is all old stuff to you. As soon as we get back from break Hoda and Kathy Lee will go right into your interview about your book. Just answer with what ever feels natural." he says You give a small smile and nod as Hoda and Kathy Lee joined you on the Couch. 

"Ok every one. 5..4..3...2..1.." 

"Welcome back, were here with our next quest. You know her best as (y/cn) on the hit show Supernatural. But today she is here to talk with us about her book, The Tree House. Please welcome Y/n Collins." Hoda said 

"Welcome." They both said.

"Thanks, it's great to be here." you say smiling

"Ok So this book... Hoda will not shut up about this book." Kathy Lee started and you laughed.

"Well I'm glad you enjoy it." you say to Hoda.

"Oh I love it... I will say it scared the begebees out of me." Hoda says.

"Then I did it right," you laugh. 

"That you have." Hoda agrees. 

"Well Ill tell you that I'm not really into the whole Horror thing, but Hoda just kept going on about it that I have gone ahead and started it, and let me just say that it is very intoxicating. You just can't put it done." Kathy Lee says. 

"Well thank you." You say .

"Why don't you tell us in your own words about your book." Kathy Lee says.

"Ok, well. The Tree House is about a family, Jonathen and Holly Patterson and their two kids who move into a new home in a small rural town. In the back is a beautiful Tree house. Only come to find out that the back yard was an old family cemetery and the Tree house was built in the center of the cemetery. A fact that the realtor forgets to mention. And weird things start to happen surounding the Tree House. Things that at first just seem like little kids imaginations and then become more bizarre and terrifying." you say.

"To the point that the other tenants of the home disappeared correct." Hoda says. 

"With out giving to much away...yeah." you say with a chuckle.

"I tell you what this book is in sane. A part of me is like stop reading, your gonna give yourself nightmares. But I have to keep reading just to know what is going to Happen" Kathy Lee says.

"You have to finish it, you are going to flip out at the ending." Hoda says. You smile again. 

"And a little birdy told me that Y/cn will be returning to Supernatural soon?" Kathy Lee says. 

"Yeah. Well she comes and goes." you say. 

"Well be sure to watch y/n on Supernatural on the C.W and don't forget to go get her book The Tree House it will be sure to send chills down your spine, and don't forget. Y/n will be at Barnes and Nobles today from 11-1 signing her book and Tomorrow 1-3 Thank you for stopping bye and talking with us." Kathy Lee said. 

"Thank you for having me." you say.

 

Misha 

Misha, Jensen, Jared and Mark all sat in Misha's trailer watching Your interview. He just couldn't take his eyes off of you, You had only been gone for less than 24 hrs but he felt as if you had been gone forever. He also couldn't help but think you looked a little pale, and that bothered him just a bit. 

"She did great." Mark said. 

"Yeah she did." Jensen agreed.

"Did she look ok to you?" I ask concerned.

"Sure why?" Jensen asked.

"I don't know, maybe it was just the lighting, but she looked a little pale."He said.

"I'm sure it was nothing. When is she going to be back?" Mark asked.

"Um Sunday morning sometime." Misha says.

"I'll be glad, you mope around the house like your world has ended." Jared teases.

"Well you could go make up with your wife if you don't like it." Misha sneered. Jared looked shocked and then hurt.

"Sorry Jare. I didn't mean that. I know you and Gen are going through some things, and your welcome to stay as long as you need." Misha says. 

"IT's ok, Misha.. I just have to somehow let her know that I really am sorry. ya know. That it's never gonna happen again." Jared says. 

"You will man." Jensen says.. Suddenly Misha's phone rings.

"Hey babe!" he says answering the phone.

"Hey... did you catch the interview. I didn't make to much of an idiot of myself did I?" You ask

"Are you kidding, you were amazing as always." I tell you.

"Awe thanks babe.... How are the kids?" you ask.

"Their good.Terry taped the interview so they can watch it when they get home from school today. The Guys are here. They thought you were amazing too." I tell you.

"YOU ROCK Y/N!" Jensen calls out. 

"GREAT JOB!" Mark says.

"MISS YOU SIS!" Jared calls out. I hear you laugh and i relax a little 

"WE all miss you, but I miss you the most. Hate sleeping in our bed with out you." I say.

"You could always let Jare sleep in my side." you tease.

"No way Jared Snores like a freight train." Misha says.

"I do not." Jared says. I hear you chuckle.

"Honey I have to to go. Kiss the kids for me please. I love you." you say.

"I will and I love you to, call me tonight ok?" I say.

"I will, Bye." you tell me before hanging up.

" see man, she's fine." Jensen says, I give him a small nod but something in the pit of my stomach makes me wonder if he's right or not.

 

You..

"We have just enough time to grab breakfast before you book signing at 11." Tosha says.

"Are you sure anyone will even be there?" you ask. 

"Of Course. Thanks to Hoda your book has been flying off the shelves." Tosha says. Suddenly you are struck witha sharp pain in your side. You bend over as you begin to feel sick and clammy.

"You ok?" Tosha asks, 

"I don't feel so good." you say. 

"You don't look so good." Tosha says. " Maybe we should go to the Hospital." she says. you manage a nod as she flags down a cab, then helps you inside.


	5. EMERGENCY!

Misha: 

I step onto the set covered in latex and fake blood. Looking as if I had gone a round with a grizzly and lost. Jared steps up beside me. 

"It's a good look for you." He teases.

"ha ha." I say with a chuckle. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. 

" Jared can i talk to you?" Debbie a P.A asked when she saw us.

"Sure." he replied

"Hey Terri.. What's up?" I ask answering my phone.

"Misha... I walked in and there was a message on the machine." She said sounding worried.

"OOOKK." I replied confused 

"It was Tosha...Y/n's in the hospital" she says

"What?" I ask my heart feeling as if it was going to stop.. "M god Terri?! What happened?!" I exclaimed almost panicked.

"I don't know Misha... she just said That y/n got really sick and that she took her to the hospital and that You needed to call her...her number is..."She started.

"Wait...Jared I need a pen!" I called Jared looked at me brows pushed together as he and Debbie approached me. Debbie handed me a pen and note pad.

"Ok Go." I say.

"212. 555 2451... Misha please let me know what you find out."she begged.

"Of course." I say before hanging up.

"Meesh what's going on?" Jared asked as I called the number.

"Y/n's in the hospital." I explain 

"What?" He asked. I held up a hand as a voice came on the other end.

"Hello?" Tosha said 

"Hey It's Misha.." I force my self to talk.

"Misha..Thank God" She replied/

"What happend Tosha?" I ask

"It's her appendix, They rushed her into surgery Misha, But they won't tell me anything because I'm not family." She says.

"Is there Someone I can talk to there?" I ask trying to remain calm.

"Hey... I have y/n Collin's Husband on the phone." she says handing her phone to someone.

"Mr Collins. I'm Nurse Miller. If you could give me some medical information on your wife it would be greatly helpful." The nurse says.

"Is she ok?" I ask 

"He appendix was about to erupt. She was lucky she got there when she did. She's still in surgery though Mr Collins... I don't have any information on her yet. Mr Collins is your wife allergic to anything?" The nurse asks.

"(name of what your allergic to- If anything)" I tell them. 

"Ok... Mr Collins Has your wife been ill? Or had any surgeries in the last 6 months?" They ask.

"NO.. Is she gonna be ok?" I ask

"Mr Collins, She is in the best hands we have I assure you. They are doing everything they should for your wife." The nurse assured me.

"I'm not sure when I can get there. I'm in Vancouver Canada, it's going to take me a while." I say. 

"I understand." The nurse says kindly. " If you give me your number I will call you as soon as she is out of Surgery." The nurse says. I rattle off my number. 

"Ok. Mr Collins I assure you I will keep you posted. Do you give permission for us to give medical information to your friend here until you arrive?" She asks.

"Tosha? yes." I say. 

"Alright, I will make a note of that. I'm going to hand the phone back to your friend." She says.

"Ok... Tosha?" I say.

"Yeah.. I'm going to get there as soon as I can. Text me the hospital information would you." I say.

"Ok and I'll let you know as soon as I know anything." she says before I hang up.

I turn to face Jared and Debbie.

"It's her appendix.. Deb can you call my house. Tell my Nanny Terri that I talked to Tosha, y/n's in surgery to have her appendix removed. But she's gonna be fine. I need to go find Rob." I say as I hurry to find by boss.


	6. N.Y

I sat in my seat and starred out the plane window, Jared sleeping next to me, as My mind drifted to the night before. 

"Thanks so much for watching the kids mom." I said. My parents had gotten in just minutes after I had gotten the news and were more then happy to watch the kids while I went to NY to check on my wife. 

"Of course honey, that's what family are for." she said as she watched me pack my suit case. Under extreme the situation Erik and Rob had agreed to let me have a few days off to go... I was glad because I would have quit right there on the spot if I had to, but since we tape way in advanced they said it really wasn't a problem, and that I was to give her direct orders to get better and get her butt home. 

 

"Dad Can I come too please?" Destiny begged.

"Honey, I need you to stay here and help Grandma, grandpa and your aunty take care of your brother." I try to convince her. She crossed her arms and looked at me with squinted eye. 

"Really Dad? It doesn't take that many people to take care of ONE kid." she said with a sigh.

"Please Destiny." I say half heartedly.

"Des, Tell you what. If you stay, you can play tour guide to me and uncle Max and your cousins. We'll go to all your favorite sights and you can tell us all about it." My sister said. Des looked at her and nodded. 

"Ok." she said.. " I'll go tell the others" she turned and hurried out of the room. 

"Thanks sis." I said.

"No problem." she replied smiling. 

"I think I have everything." I say scanning the room. "Oh mom, I hate to ask, but Here is a list of those who are supposed to come to the party tomorrow. Do you thinl you could call them and let them know it's cancelled? Also someone needs to call the Hall, and the caterer and let them know as well." I say handing her a list of names and numbers.

"Sure honey we'll take care of it." my mom said. 

"Daddy, there is a taxi cab out side." Grant said in the door way.

"Thanks buddy. " I say.

"Why don't we just take you?" My mom asks.

"No need. I think it be easier if everyone just stays here. " I say picking up my bag. My sister picked up Grant and they all followed me down he stairs.

"Ok, call us as soon as you get there. Don't even worry about the time." My mom says kissing my cheek.

"I will." I say. 

"Tell that wonderful sister inlaw of mine, We love her and to get better soon." My sister says. 

"Sure thing." I say.

"Have a safe trip." Max my brother inlaw says.

" I will." I say.

"Bye Son." Dad echoed.

"By dad. By Des, you take care of everyone ok?" I say 

"Ok Daddy." She says "Bye Daddy" Grant said as I kissed them both.

The Taxi blew it's horn..

"Jared!" I yelled, as I gave everyone another kiss. Jared had offered to go with.. he said something about keeping me company, and getting a special gift for Gen. But I kind of had a feeling it was he just didn't want to be there with the house full of my family. 

"I'm here." he said. 

Tosha had called me about an hr before I had left to tell me that y/n was out of surgery and that the Dr's said everything went well. It seemed like forever since he had last talked to his wife, even longer since he tasted her sweet lips. 

"Hey, can't sleep?" Jared's voice breaks into his thoughts. 

"No,Not really." I say looking at him.

"She's good right? I mean that's what Tosha said..." Jared offers

"Yeah I know. It's just till I see her with my own eyes I can't relax." I say giving a sheepish grin. 

"Sure man, I get it." Jared says. The man next to Jared shifted in his seat, causing us to glance his way. But he was out cold. I lowered my voice a bit.

" Any idea what your gonna get Gen?" I ask.

"I was thinking about swinging by Tiffany's and getting her ring, with our birth stones. " He says. "Or is that to corny?" 

"I think, Corny is all you have left." He says. 

"Yeah. I talked to her before we left. Told her what was going on. She said to give y/n a hug and tell her she's praying for her." He replied.

"Well. At least your talking." Misha said. He looked at me with raised eyebrows and I laughed as I realized I had just quoted a line from the show. It felt good to laugh and I was glad at that moment that he had decided to tag along.

"I wish I could make this thing go faster." I say

"We'll be there before you know it." Jared said.

"Not soon enough." I replied. 

After what seemed like a century the plane landed at Kennedy Airport. After making our way through security and customs we hurried to find out bags. I pulled my phone out and turned it back on. 4 am. Which meant it was only 2 or so back home. I thought about not calling but I knew if I didnt I'd catch hell. So I speed dialed as we waited for our bags to make their way on the turn about. 

"Hello?" A tired voice answered on the 4th ring.

"Sis?" I say.

"Hey Misha... You guys make it ok?" She asked perking up a bit.

"Yeah... we just landed. How is everybody?" I ask.

"Everyone is good, Kids are all having a slumber party in the living room. Max and I conked out on your couch." She says with a laugh. I see my bag and hurry to snatch it. 

"Sorry to wake you." I say.

"No are you kidding, I'm glad you called. Hey... Happy Birthday." she says

"Oh God that's right. I had actually forgot." I say with a laugh. I hear her laughing as well.

"Well just so you know. Mom's going ahead with your party." She tells me.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"She called the caterer they said there was a 250 dollar cancellation fee for anything less than 48 hrs notice. She said for that price We'll have the damn party." She said with a chuckle.

"She didn't have to, I would have covered it." I insisted as Jared stepped up next to me. 

"I know, But you know our mother.." I could almost here her eyes roll. 

"Ok, well tell everyone thanks for coming." I say Jared looks at me strangely. 

"I will. Be sure to call mom sometime." She says " Love you bro." 

"I love you to. Kiss the kids when they get up." I say before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Jared asks.

"My mom decided to have the party without me, to save money on the cancellation fee." I tell him. Jared laughed and shook his head. 

"Your mom is something." He says.

"I know." I agree as we exited the Airport. 

Jared took a taxi to our hotel while I headed to see y/n. Walking into her room I actually sighed. She was sound asleep and other than the soft beep of her monitor it was quiet. I walked to my wife lying there. she Seemed so fragile, it was almost as if it wasn't her. Not really. There were flowers near her bed and I glanced at the card. 

"Feel better soon, Hoda, Kathy Lee and everyone at the Today show." I smiled knowing she probably got a kick out of that. A part of me wanted to wake her up, but I didnt Instead i sat in the chair next to her. Finding it was a recliner it took me no time to push it back and fall asleep. 

y/n

"Y/n? y/n it's time for your meds." Some one says softly. Slowly you open your eyes to see a nurse standing over your bed. She smiles. 

"Here you go." she says. you scoot up and whince as you do. you take the pills and down it with the cool water. The sun light is just starting to come through the hospital windows. 

"You have company." she says you turn and see your husband for the first time. A smile spreads across your face, so thankful that he came. The nurse leaves and you reach over to tap your husband.

"Misha? Honey.. Wake up." you say. He opens one eye and you can tell at first he's not sure where he is. Then he sits up and smiles his big toothy grin.

"Your awake." he says tiredly.

"I'm so glad you came. " you say. 

"Are you kidding? Wild horses couldn't keep me away." he says. He leaned over and pressed his lips to yours.

" I was so worried about you, we are were." he tells you after he pulls away. 

"Shoot, it was all a plot just to get you here." you joke. 

"Really? All you had to do was ask me. Not bust an appendix." he teased. 

"Now you tell me." you say laughing. You give a moan as pain shoots through you. 

"Hey, hey, take it easy." he says, "don't bust a stitch." 

"Yes Dr. What time is it?" you ask Misha looks at his watch. 

"6:30 am." he tells you. 

"When did you get here?" 

"A little after 4 I think." 

"Misha, you must be exasted" you say worried. 

"Me? Nah, I'll sleep when I'm dead." he joked. 

"That's not funny." you say.

"Sorry. Jared came with me." he tells you.

"That was nice of him." you say. 

"Yeah well, I think he didn't want to stay at the house with my family." he says with a chuckle. 

"OH I see, Where is he?" 

"At the hotel. I assume that's were Tosha is too?" he asks you. 

"Yep, I think so. I'm so glad you are here. " You say smiling.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else right now." he says taking your hand in his and kissing the top of it.


	7. The Party

You were sitting up in the nearby chair, but happy to be out of the hospital bed. Jared step through the door with a smile on his face. 

"Hey look at you, up and about." he said

"Yep. Doc said if I wanted to get out of here I had to be up and moving." you tell him returning his smile. Jared took the seat across from you and handed you a box. You glance up at him, your smile widening. 

"For me?" you ask, he nods.

"I figure flowers die. Go ahead and open it." he says. You tear open the box to find a beautiful expensive watch. It had black leather wrist band, Each number was replaced by a single diamond. 

"Jared... This is to expensive, I can't take this." you insist. 

"I kind of figured you'd say that. Turn it over." he says. You flip it over to find. 

"With out you time stands still." engraved on the back. 

"Now I can't take it back." he says with a twinkle in his eye. 

"I love it, thank you." you say holding your hand out so he can fasten it onto your wrist. 

"You are most welcome. " he says. 

"Where did you get it?" you ask admiring it. 

"Tiffany's.. I was looking for a ring for Gen." he tells you taking another box out of his pocket. He opened the box to show a silver ring with two intertwined, Nestled between each heart were birthstones a single diamond set between the two hearts on the side of the left heart was Jared, and the right side was Gen, also engraved on the inside was the words Together Forever.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked. 

"She's going to love it." You assure him, as you handed it back. He placed it back in the box and into his pocket. The door opened again and Misha walked in. 

"Hey Jare." he said address his friend. 

"Hi ya Meesh," Jared said. Misha set a few goodies he had gotten from a vending machine and kissed you on the cheek.

"Look what Jared got me." you say showing him the box. 

"Nice..." Misha said, "And all I got you were a dozen roses and chocolate." 

"That's cause you really get me dude." you tease. Misha smiles showing his large dimples. 

"Tosha get off ok?" you ask.

"Yep she is officially back on her way to Vancouver." he says sitting on the window sill on the other side of you.

"Good, thanks for going with her." you say

"Any thing for you my dear." he says. 

"I'm feel so bad that you're going to miss your party." You tell him.

"Well I think I have a salution to that." he say with a wink.

"Really?" you aske.

"Yeah, my sister is going to video chat with us at that time." he tells you " so we can kinda be at the party." 

"Oh cool. Won't be the same but at least we will still get to be there." you say.

The dr walked in at that moment and smiled, he shook Jared's hand and then Misha's before turning his attention to you.

"That's what I like to see" he says glancing at his chart. 

"How's your pain?" he asked when he looked back up at you. 

"Sore." you say.

"That's understandable. Usually nowadays we don't actually cut the patient open for appendix. But we were almost positive that we would find it erupted. You were lucky your friend got you here when she did, another half hour/ to an hour and the situation could have been extremely worse." he explains. Out of the corner of your eye you see Misha grimace, and you reach over to take his hand. 

"Trust me Doc, i know how lucky I am." you say. 

"Now gentlemen if you could give me just a moment to examine our patient, then you can come right back in." the Dr says, as a nurse enterend the room Jared and Misha stood up and Misha kissed your forehead. 

"We'll be right outside." Misha says. You give a nod as they leave the room. 

Minutes later the nurse told them they could come back in.

" Looks to be healing nicely, No infection. You keep this up and I can probably let you go by monday." he says. 

"Nice." you say as Jared and Misha smiles.

"I know you're actually from Vancouver, so May I suggest if you do get released Monday, that you hang out here in NY a day or two. if possible. I would hate for you to bust a staple on the plane ride home." he suggested. 

"I think we can swing that." Misha says with a wink. you chuckle. 

"Any questions?" The Dr asks. You shake your head no. Misha stood again and shook the DR's hand.

"Thanks for everything Doc." he says. 

"That's my job, no thanks needed. Take care." he said before leaving. 

3 hrs later. Misha climbed into the bed next to you. It was 7pm back home, making it almost 10 there. Jared had went back to the motel leaving the two of you alone. Misha's phone rang and when he answered it his sister's face came into view..

"Hey sis." he said.

"Hi... y/n you look good." she says. 

"Thanks. You look nice." you replied. 

"Well thank you. Hey guys there's someone here who wants to say high." She says the phone goes out of focus for a moment then your daughters beautiful face comes into view. 

"Hi mommy! Hi Daddy!" she says excitedly.

"Hey Pumpkin." Misha says. 

"Hi honey." you say smiling at her. 

"Mommy Auntie said I can show you around the party." she says. 

"Awesome." you replied. Destiny turns the phone, and slowly spins the phone so you can both see the hall. 

"Wow.. IT looks great." Misha says. 

"It's all for you daddy, even if you can't be here." she says sounding kind of sad. 

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." he tells her. Destiny laughs as she takes the phone to a table. You can see Misha's parents, Grant, Wes, Maison, brother in law Max and your nieces and nephew.

"Say Hi everyone!" Destiny says. 

Everyone says hi and waves. 

"Happy Birthday son." Misha's dad says. 

"Thanks dad.. How is everyone?" Misha asks

"We are all good, don't you worry about anything, just worry about that wonderful wife of yours." his mom says

"Hi mama." You say smiling at her. 

"Hello Dear, how are you feeling?" she asked

"a little better." you say

"Good, to hear." she says

"Mommy!" we hear Grant say and the phone is passed to all three kids. 

"Hi kiddo's" You say.

Hi mom, hi dad!" Wes and Maison says together

"How are you three?" you ask happy to see them. 

"Were, good. Guess what." Wes says.

"What?" you and Misha ask togther

"There having a dance at school, and Amy Shultchs said she'd go with me." Wes says

"What? That's great Wes!" you say excitedly

"I know, Amy is like the cutest girl in the whole shool" he says proudly.

"So whens the dance?" Misha asks

"In two weeks. Mom's gonna take me to get a suit." he says

"Wow. HOw cool." you say laughing.

"How are you feeling mom?" Maison asks.

"Oh I'm good, don't you worry about me." you say 

"When are you coming home?" Destiny asks.

"Probably Tuesday, maybe Wensday." you say. 

"Hi mommy." Grant says. 

"Hi Granty... Have you grown?" you ask. He laughs.

"I miss you mommy." he tells you.

"ahh. I miss you too slug bug." you tell him

"HEy what about me? Don't you miss me?" Misha asks

" Sure daddy." he says.

"Hi uncle Misha, and aunt y/n." you nieces and nephew say

"Hi Tommy, sara, and Lauren how are you? Are you having fun?" Misha asks

"Sure are.. We went to the zoo, and the Park, and tomorrow we are going to the Science museum." Tommy says.

"Oh what fun." you say. 

"Hey guys." Max says

"Hey Max, hey I wanted to tell you that when we get back I'm gonna take you to that Car show I was telling you about." Misha says

"Sweet." he replied. 

Destiny did her best to take the phone to as many people as possible so Misha could thank them for coming even though he wasn't there. 

"Uncle Jensen, want to say hi?" her little voice asked.

"you bet. Hi Misha... Hey y/n" He said 

"Hey Jense, thanks for coming man." Misha said. 

"Are you kidding, wouldn't miss it." he said. "Here's to another year older." he raised his glass

"Thanks, and don't remind me." Misha joked.

"They taking care of you sis?" he asked you.

"Yeah- Pretty good." you say.

"That's good. Were all taking a bit of a break till you get back Misha. Do you better hurry home." Jensen tells him.

"Should be home Tuesday man, Wed at the latest." he assures him

"Good to know." he replies. 

The rest of the guest were pretty much the same. wishing you well and Misha a happy birthday. The band played The Hustle and you laughed when you saw the kids dancing. Before you knew it your eyes grew tired and you had drifted off. Misha said good by to everyone one last time and then shut the phone off before pulling the blanket around you as you dreamt of home, and every one you loved.


	8. Heart Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, This section has to do with a missing Child. Possible trigger

You were so glad to get back home, and it didn't take long for you to put the whole New York thing behind you. As Terri's maid of honor it was your duty to help her find the right dress, and it being a 4 day holiday weekend there seemed to have been no better time. Maison and Destiney of course couldn't wait to go with you, but you had hoped to leave Grant with his father. 

"I can't babe, I already told Jensen and Mark I'd go to the Boxing match with him." he said that morning. 

"Misha, that's not till 6." you argued. 

"Yeah I know, but we were gonna play some golf first. You know a mans day...But I can cancel the golf game I guess." he says starring at you with those big blue eyes. You Sigh. 

"No go ahead." you reply. 

"HEy maybe Wes can take him to the park or something while you shop." Misha offered. 

"No... He has a Michael's birthday party today." you remind him. 

"Honey, I can cancel the golf..." he says feeling guilty. 

"No, that's ok really, go play with your friends." you say. Misha gets up and kisses your cheek before placing his empty bowl in the kitchen sink, then exiting.

"Well Granty, Guess you get to come with mama today." you say smiling at the 5 yr old. 

"Awesome." he says. 

An hour later you, Terri and your kids stepped into the bridal shop. 

"Wow look at all these wedding Dresses." Maison said. 

"Hello, You must be Terri Carrson. Welcome." a Lady in a long elegant gown said as she approached her, 

"Yes. This is my maid of honor y/n Collins my flower girls Destiney and Maison, and that handsome young man is my ring barrier Grant." Terri said. 

"Hello... I took the liberty of pulling a few dresses that I thought may fit what you told me you were looking for." She said.

"Great." Terri said. 

"If you'll come this way." She led you all to a large room filled with mirrors , Dresses and a velvet couch. There were 5 dresses hanging on a hook next to the changing room. 

"Of course these are just suggestions if you see something else you like please feel free to try them on." she says There was a buzzing sound and the lady sighed. 

"If you'll excuse me I am short handed today." she said leaving the room. 

"Can you give me a hand?" Terri asked you. 

"Sure. Watch your brother, and don't go getting smudges on anything," you tell the girls. 

"Yes mom." they both say as you step into the dressing room. 

five dresses later and Terri still wasn't sure. 

"Mommy I'm bored." Grant said as Terri stepped out to look in a mirror. The fifth dress wa just a beautiful as the others but she thought the neckline was just a little to low. 

"Well we could probably have it altered a little." you suggest. 

"Mommy I want to go home." Grant said tugging on your shirt. 

"Honey go play with your sisters." you tell him. 

"Their looking at dresses." he says. You smile at him. You take his hand and lead him to the couch and hand him Destiny's phone. 

"Here play a game for a while." you tell him. 

"Terri look at this one." Maison said You and Terri went to see what the girls had found. 

"Oh I love it, it has that princess Di vibe." Terri said. You had to chuckle as she snatched it to hurry and try it on.

"Keep looking girls." she said. You glanced at Grant content for the moment. It took forever to get her in the dress it was long and poofy, by time you got her into it you were already dreading getting her out. There was so much material it was insane. She stood infront of the large mirror. 

"Terri you look beautiful" Destiny said. 

"i do Like it, I think this may be the one. Do you think Mark will like it?" She asks starring at her self. 

"Mark would like you in a Hefty bag." you tease. 

"I think I'm gonna get it." She says. You look at the girls and smile, then turn back to look at Grant. You froze when you saw him not there. 

"Grant?" you called out. Every one turned.. A silent chill went in the air. 

"Girls where is your brother?" you ask nervous. 

"I don't know mommy." Destiny said. 

"GRANT!!" You yell as you and the others begin to look threw the dresses assuming he was hiding. 

"He's no here!" you exclaim panicked. 

"It's a big a store maybe he's somewhere else inside the store." Terri says. You nod and take off. The sales lady stares at you confused. 

"Is there a problem?" she asked. 

"Have you seen my son?" you ask hopeful. 

"Your son no?" she replied. After the store was searched the panic was overwhelming and Terri called 911 while you called Misha. 

You sat on one of the velvet couches crying with both girls sitting on either side of you weeping. Terri had changed out of her dress and was talking to a police officer. 

"Mam what was your son wearing?" The other cop was asking you. 

"I told your partner.. Jeans, black Nike's and a whit t-shirt that said All Lives Matter...Why arn't you looking for him?" you ask. 

"Daddy!" Destiny yells and jumps up, you look up to see a frazzled Misha hurrying toward you. He scoops Destiny up she burried her wet eyes in his shoulder. He carried her to you. 

"What happened?" he asked. 

"It's my fault daddy, I was supposed to watch him. I'm so sorry." Maison said crying.

"It's not your fault." you say pulling the girl to you. 

"It's no one fault." Misha said sitting next to you. "Y/n what happened?"

"I don't know. He was here, and then he wasn't. I swear... O God Misha what if Something happened to him, what if someone took him?" you sob he set Destiny down and pulled you to him. 

"We cant think that way, we'll find him. Right?" he said looking at the cop. 

"Mr Collins, we are doing our best. We have an on going Amber alert And Search parties looking for him." The cop said not sounding as if he was convinced everything would be ok. "Any chance your son went home?"

"I don't think he would know how from here, do you?" you ask Misha.

"No.. He''s 5 damn it." Misha said angrily. 

"Y/n..Can you tell us exactly what happened?" you look up and see Jensen for the first time. 

"I was helping Terri try on Dresses, he said he was bored.. I gave him destiny's phone to play with. Then I looked and he was gone." you say sadly. 

"He has her phone still?" Misha asks you. 

"I guess I don't know. we tried calling there was no answer." you said sadly. 

"We are attempting to trace the phone." the cop says the other officer walks up to him.. I just got a call, the Phone was found at Valiant Park." H says. 

"What does that mean? They found the phone but not Grant?" you ask scared. You look at Misha "What does that mean?" he tightened his arm around you. 

"It means, we know your son was at the park, it gives us a place to start searching." the cop says/ 

"Ok were going to the park." Misha says

"Sir... I.." The mountie says. 

"We're going to the park..." you growl the officer looks at Jensen and the others, but says nothing. 

"Terri can you take the girls home?" Misha asks as you and he stand up. 

"Daddy we want to go with you." Destiny says while Maison agrees. 

"I know honey, but... Go get Wes, then go home, What if someone finds him and brings him home, he knows our address so you never know, and someone needs to be there just incase." Misha says. The girls looked disapointed but shook their heads in agreement. 

"I am so sorry Misha, I hadn't taken so long on the stupid dress." TErri said. 

"It's not your fault Terri, everyone blaming their selves isn't going to help get our boy back." Misha tells her. 

"I called Jared, he was with Gen, their gonna meet us at the park. Dannie too." Jensen said. Misha nodded then looked at you and forced a smile. 

"See, We'll find him."He said.

"I'm sorry Misha. If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself." You say 

"Don't talk like that.. Nothing is going to happen to him.... Were Gonna find him. I promise." he said


	9. Heart Ache (Misha POV)

I was on the eigth Hole when I got the Call from my frantic wife. 

"Misha, OH mY God Misha.... I can't Find Grant!" her words came at me as if they belonged to someone else. 

"What?What do you mean you can't find our son?" the words came out accusing. I didn't mean for them too but the panic that was rising was over taking me. 

"I was helping Terri try on dresses and when I turned around he was gone." she says. 

"Are you sure, Did you check all over the store?" I ask. I can feel Jensen Watching me. 

"Yes. Misha, I checked every where.. What are we gonna do?" She asked. She sounded like a little girl asking her father for help. 

"Where are you?" I ask 

"Were At Molly's Gowns... On 5th ave." She tells me. "Did you call the police?" 

"Terri's doing that now." She said. 

"Ok Honey I'm on my way." I tell her. I turn and look at Jensen. 

"I have to go." I say as I toss my clubs into the golf cart. 

"I'm sure they've found him by now." Jensen said as we drove to the Dress shop. 

"Yeah, You're right.. He was probably just hiding, he likes to play hide and seek. " I agree even though deep down I feel it's a lot worse than a simple kids game. He pulled up infront of the store to find 3 police cars. My heart sank as I jumped out and hurried inside. I stepped past a cop

"Daddy!" Destiny called running toward me. I scooped her up and she clung to me as tears fell from my eyes. My beautiful wife looked up at me her eyes blood shot from crying. When the police officer said they found the phone Grant had been using in the park I felt hope fall away from me. But when My wife looked at me and asking what that meant, I pretended to act like everything was ok. When she blamed herself for it, A small piece of me wanted to blame her too. But then I remembered how She had wanted me to take him with... and I wouldn't and I soon was blaming myself. Jensen told us that Gen, Jared, and Danielle was going to be at the park to help search. I forced myself to smile, that's the great thing about my line of work, when you really need to you can fake it. Terri agreed to take the kids home, and she said she had called Mark who was going to call a friend of his that D.J'd for a local radio station and get him to throw out a description of Grant. 

I want to fall apart, I want to lay down and cry, Hell I want to scream... But I can't y/n needs me to be the strong one right now, my kids too. No I can't give up not yet, not till every last possiblity has been worn out, and even then I won't give up. We arrived at the park that was crawling with cops and volunteers. A man in a suit walked up to us. 

"Mr and Mrs Collins?" he asked. 

"Yeah. Did you find our son?" i ask quickly. 

"No sir, I'm sorry not yet. I'm detective Franks." he said. I looked at him. "He's nothing more than a kid twenty five maybe." I think to myself.

His dark hair was cut short and neat and his brown eyes looked at us with both sorrow and determination in his eyes. 

"Sir. Do you reconixe this phone?" he asked holding up a baggie with a pink smart phone. 

"That's our daughter's" Y/n answered. He looked at us confused. 

"Grant, was using his sister's phone when he....." my voice cracked and the words stuck in my throat. The detective gave a nod. 

"We found the phone by the fountain in the center of the park." he tells us. 

"Grant likes to watch the little boats." Y/n says. My mind flooded with the last time we were here and he talked me into renting one of the remote controlled Sailboats. She was right, he would spend all day at the fountain if he could.

"Ok, well so we know he was here, at the park. Were thinking that chances are he wondered from the store and came here, does that sound possible?" he asked his eyes darting between us. 

"Yeah." I say 

"Did anyone see him?" Y/n asked hopeful. 

"Well, being a holiday weekend the park was kind of crowded. So people have a tendency to not really pay close attention to things then. So far we haven't found anyone who remembers seeing him." The detective says. 

"So Where did he go?" Y/n asked worried as she scanned the area for our son. 

"I was hoping you would know of somewhere he would go besides here to the fountain, did he have another favorite spot?" The detective asked. 

"I don't know, the play ground maybe? Oh and the dog park." she remembered I nodded. 

"Yes, he loves to watch all the dogs,and play with the friendly ones." I agree. The detective smiled. 

"Ok.. We have people at the play ground, and I will send someone over to the dog park area. It's a big park as you know... Odds are he's here somewhere." He says. 

"Y/n! Misha!" Gen's voice echoed through the crowed and we turned. Gen almost ran to y/n and hugged her, Jared looked as if it were one of his own children in trouble. 

"Any sign of him?" Jared asked. 

"They found Destiny's phone by the fountain, and they're gonna check the dog park and play ground. " I tell him. 

"What about the skate area? Remember how he likes to watch the skaters?" Jared Suggest. 

"Good idea. I'm gonna go check out the skate park." I tell y/n. She looks at me scared, as if I too may not come back. 

"I'll go with."Jared says. 

"And Dannie and I are gonna go help look over at the play ground area." Jensen says. 

"Thank you. " Y/n says hugging him. 

"Misha if you find him...." she starts. 

"You will be the first to know." he insist. 

"I got an idea. Why don't you and I go look at the Dog park ok?" Gen suggest. 

"And I'll keep an eye around here." A British voice says. We all look at Mark.. 

"Mark, Thank you for coming." I say shaking his hand. 

"No thanks needed, were family." Mark says. 

'Ok if anyone see's him or hears anything, imediatly call Y/n or myself please." I say. They agree, and I pull y/n to me. I press my lips to hers rougher than I meant to but I wanted her to know, that I didn't blame her, that We would find him, and that he was fine. When I pulled away she had tears in her eyes again, but this time so did I.

"Come on bro, let's go find your son." Jared said pulling me away.


	10. Missing

By night fall the entire city block park had been cleared and searched. Only to come up with more disappointment. They Found Grants action figure that he had been carrying that day at the Dog park. It was laying under a tree as if waiting for someone to come and get it. There had been a lady there who claimed she remembered seeing Grant watching the dogs and playing with a pug.  
You sat on the park bench, hands clamped tightly together. Dannie on one side and Gen on the other. You watched as they bagged the batman to take back to the lab for fingerprints. Misha, Jensen, Jared, and Mark were talking to the lead detective. Franks. Misha gave a nod and headed toward you. You stood and met him halfway. 

"What did he say?" you ask. 

"He said it's getting to dark to continue the search. They're going to come back at first light." he says. His lips are tight and there is pain in his eyes. Yet he stood straight, as if he was still hopeful of the situation. But you knew your husband that was all an act, an act for you, his friends, and his children. The words he spoke hit you like a wrecking ball. 

"What? They're just giving up?!" you snap shocked.

"No, honey, no one is giving up." he assured you. 

"WE CAN'T STOP! MISHA OUR BABY IS OUT THERE. HE'S SCARED... HE COULD BE HURT. WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" you yell. you can feel everyone watching you now, but that was the last thing on your mind. 

"Honey Please, We can't think like that..." Misha says taking your hands. You pull away. 

"NO.. I'm NOT LEAVING HERE WITH OUT MY SON!" you scream. You shove him hard and he stumbles back a little. 

"GRANT! GRANT! COME TO MOMMY!" you yell heading toward the middle of the of the dog park. Jensen intercepted you. 

"Y.n he's not here, We've looked every where." he tells you. Your y/ec eyes locked onto his. There was tears welding in his eyes and you knew he felt the pain of his missing God son deeply.

"Then we'll look some where else. May be he went over to the Zoo. He loves the zoo." you stammer. 

"That's across town, he couldn't get there on his own." Jensen tells you. You know he's right but your mind just won't let yourself admit it. 

"You don't know that. Grant... Grant's a smart boy... He could have." you start to say, when Misha steps next to you. 

"Honey..." He started. 

"I can't leave without him Misha, I can't." you say. Your knees buckle and you fall to the ground. You sit there kneeling crying into your hands. He kneels with you and pulls you to him. he says tears actually falling from his eyes for the first time. He sat there in the middle of the park holding you, the both of you sobbing. 

"We're gonna find him, y/n I swear, we will." he says

Misha. 

When the batman was found hope rose high. But when there was no sign of him, it melted into anger and fear once again. My wife was on the verge of a break down, I can tell. The woman, an middle aged lady with over permed lemon yellow hair said she reconized the picture of Grant, and that she saw him playing with one of the dogs, a Pug that belonged to an elderly man. The Police were attempting to find the dog and it's owner but it would be hard, since the woman didn't really know either. She said she didn't know when Grant left, she just looked up and he was gone, along with the man and his Dog. Detective Franks made his way to me and the others. 

"Mr Collins, we have searched this area. Right now the trail is getting colder. This man and his dog are our best hope right now. But it's getting dark, there's not really a lot more we can do tonight, I think our best bet is to regroup in the morning." He says. 

"Do you think this man has my son?" I ask anger flairing. 

"I can't answer that. All we know is that he was the last person to be seen with your son. I assure I am going to do everything in my power to find this man, and hopefullly he can shed some light onto your son's where abouts." He tells me. I'm tired, I'm frustrated, I'm pissed, I'm worried and I'm scared to death. I give a small nod and turn to tell my wife that the search is put on hold till morning. 

When she shoved me, I felt the rage inside her. and I didn't blame her. I felt the same rage. I hadn't shown it though, I couldn't If I did it would make it even more real. Every time I felt an emotion other than hope I pressed it back down. She pressed past me calling our son, as if he were just hiding from her. I watched as Jensen stepped in front of her. His eyes so full of hurt, All of our friends were hurting. This was a fear that struck hard inside all of us. 

"Honey." I said Calmly. 

"I can't leave without him Misha, I can't" She said falling to her knees. That's when it all came flooding out every emotion I was stuffing down spilled out, I fell to my knees and pulled her to me. I stroked her ( y/hc) hair as her tears spilled onto my shoulders.

"We're Gonna find him. y/n. I swear we will." I promise as I cried with her for the first time. 

Some how I managed to get my wife to go home. The kids were already asleep and I was so greatfull for that. Terry had over a hundred messages from family and friends wanting to know what was going on. It had made not only the local news but state side, and it seemed as if the world was holding their breath in hopes that we would find him. I walked my wife to our bed room and pulled her into th bed with me. I sat there holding her as she cried herself to sleep. I knew she was holding on to guilt. Blaming herself, I too had guilt. If I had only taken him with me, I knew she would be busy Helping Terry, but I also knew that the last time I took Grant golfing by the 5th hole he was so bored we ended up leaving early.   
If I had just taken him with me. I kept saying in my mind. I looked over at my sleeping wife, she looked so helpless. I remembered when Destiny was sick and Maison, and how she looked the same way. This was going to be ok also. It had to be. I reminded my self.   
I opened my tablet and began to scan facebook, twitter, and instagrm. They were all the same, prayers and good thoughts going out to me y/n and my family. It was a comfort to know that so many people around the world were thinking of us. All our fans. My heart ached as I shut the lap top and slipped out of bed. I looked into Destiny and Maisons room. They were sleeping peacefully, And then I went to check on Wes. His eyes looked at me when I opened the door. 

"Hey, buddy what are you doing up?" I asked. 

"I can't sleep." he says as I step to his bed. 

"Dad, They're gonna find Grant, right?" he asked. His eyes were hopeful and scared. 

"Of Course they are." I assured him. I sat on the edge of the bed. 

"When Terry came to get me I heard Micheals mom tell her that 9 out of 10 missing kids are never found." he admits. Anger flared again, then I sighed. 

"Grant, is coming home to us. Ok?" I said. He nodded 

"Ok." he repeated. 

"Now get some sleep." I say tucking him in and kissing his head before leaving his room. I headed down stairs to pour myself a drink. As I hit the Kitchen the phone rang. I glanced at the Clock. 1 am. Who would be calling at this hour? I wonder. 

"Hello?" I ask half expecting my mom or maybe y/n's parents. 

"Mr Collins?" The Detectives Voice rang out, sending a chill down my spine.


	11. Together again

"Mr Collins?" he said again. 

"Yes, I'm here." I force myself to say. 

"Mr Collins, We found your son." The words echoed in my mind like it was the voice of God. 

"What? Where is he?" I ask. 

"We've Taken him to Mercy hospital." He says. 

"Is he ok?" I ask panicked again. 

"We are having him checked out. He was found over on South side." He tells us. 

"What? How did he get over there?" I ask Confused. 

"MR Collins.. Can you and your wife meet us at the hospital? We will be happy to answer your questions there." The detective asked. 

"Yes, we're on our way." I say. I hang up and take the stairs two at a time. 

You were having fits of dreams Grant was just out of your reach but no matter how close you got the further away he seemed to be. 

"y/n... Y/n.. They found him." Misha said excitedly as he gently shook you. Your eyes flew open. 

"What?!" you ask sitting up. 

"They found grant!" he said smiling at you. 

"Oh My god!" you say happy tears falling 

"Where is he?" you ask. 

"They took him to the hospital just to be checked out, we need to go there and get him." Misha said. You were out of bed and flying out the door. The house was in total termoil as everyone tried to figure out what was going on. You tried to convince The kids to stay but they were having no part of it so you piled into the car to go get your son. 

At the hospital You and Misha walked nervously to the nurses desk. You stood holding your daughters hand as you waited impatiently. Misha waved at you to follow him and the 5 of you made your way to one of the rooms. You walked in to find your son sitting on the bed next to a kind looking nurse and drinking a cup of water. 

"Mommy!" he yelled hoping off the bed and running to you. Your arms in gulfed him tightly as The others came in for a group hug. 

"Mr and Mrs Collins. Can I speak to you a moment?" The detective asked. You forced yourself away from your son leaving him to chatter with his siblings. 

"Like I told you, he was discovered over on The south side of town." The detective said. 

"How did he get way over there?" you asked amazed. 

"We think he followed the man with the dog. about five blocks down, and then he wondered from there. An older couple saw him and were kind enough to call 911." The detective said. 

"My God." you say as a shiver ran down your spine thinking what could have happened. 

"He's very lucky the right people found him. " The Detective said speaking what you were thinking. 

Thank you for everything detective." Misha said shaking the man's hand. 

The detective left as the Dr walked up. 

"Mr And Mrs Collins?" He asked. 

"Yes." you say together. 

"I'm Dr Crat. Your son is going to be fine. He was a little dehydrated, but I don't see areason for him not to have a full recovery." He tells you. 

"Can we take him home?" Misha asked. 

"I'd like him to stay over night just to be on the safe side." he says. 

"can I stay with him?" you ask. 

"Yes of course. I'll let you get back to your son." he said. You and Misha walked in to find Grant laughing with his brother and sisters. 

"That's what I like to see." Misha said in your ear. 

"Yes My family together again." you say going to hug your son.


End file.
